


A Late Blooming Delicate Flower

by KingCaius



Series: FE3H Omegirlverse Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCaius/pseuds/KingCaius
Summary: "It was obvious from the first time they met that Marianne was an omega, but Hilda was a mystery. She wasn’t very well known for her work ethic, often being called lazy or caught shirking cleaning duties, and it seemed that her own body followed suit."Aka Hilda’s first rut.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: FE3H Omegirlverse Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Late Blooming Delicate Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is for FE3H Omegirlverse Week 2021. I don't know what to tell you lmao  
> This is for the first day prompt late bloomers.
> 
> *I'll reformat this when I'm on a computer I promise

Hilda and Marianne had been settled into their new life together after the unification of Fodlan, when it happened.

It was obvious from the first time they met that Marianne was an omega, but Hilda was a mystery. She wasn’t very well known for her work ethic, often being called lazy or caught shirking cleaning duties, and it seemed that her own body followed suit. It was nearly unheard of for crest bearers to go as long as Hilda did without experiencing their first heat, or first rut. Those whose bore crests were almost never betas, so it was expected that one day her secondary sex would just make itself known. Though as she slipped into her early 20’s with no signs of development people around her started to worry.

“Are you sure you don’t want to look into this a little?” Marianne asked as she prepared for bed in front of her vanity. By this point the two had been together for around 4 years and Hilda had helped her with enough heats that Marianne would do anything to make sure Hilda was okay and healthy. Hilda scoffed from her spot on the bed.

“Yes Marianne I’m sure I don’t want to be poked and prodded just for more ‘health specialists’ to tell me they ‘just can’t tell’.” Hilda sighed stretching out on the bed. She’d been taken to so many doctors since she’d turned 14 that just the thought of it made her tired. She could feel her partner’s sympathetic eyes on her.

“I just hope it doesn’t turn out to be a problem.” Marianne spoke softly rising and walking over to their bed. She kneeled onto the mattress running a hand through Hilda’s hair. Hilda relaxed into the touch, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of her hand. 

“Well if it does at least I have my lovely Marianne to nurse me.” Hilda smiled reaching up to bring Marianne down for a hug. “I’m done thinking about this for now though, so let’s go to bed I’m super tired.” Hilda rolled them and Marianne curled into her, nestling her head under her chin. Hilda’s breathing evened out as she got a faint whiff of lavender and jasmine, Marianne’s floral scent always put her at ease. Soon she could hear Marianne’s light snoring and she too drifted off not long after.

\-----

Hilda awoke with a start some time later drenched in sweat, her heart racing. She’d been having a pretty pleasant dream all things considered, she felt light as air laying in a wide open field, the breeze caressing her face. It was an incessant throbbing between her legs bordering on painful that had her shooting up. She’d never felt anything like this before, her clit felt like it was pulsating and her every hair was standing on end. She wiped at her face feeling absolutely soaked. Her jostling woke Marianne who was clinging to her side, an arm slung over her midsection. 

“Hmm?” Marianne stirred next to her looking up at her, eyes not fully open yet. Hilda turned to look at her almost forgetting she was there. She felt her pulse beat faster looking at her partner; her usual lowkey scent suddenly intensified ten fold. Hilda wet her lips, hands shaking slightly.

“Hey Mari are you in heat?” She ventured, the room feeling suddenly fit to bursting with flowers. Marianne hummed still half asleep.

“No my heat isn’t for another 2 weeks I think.” She looked up at Hilda finally seeing the state she was in. Even in the dark of their bedroom Marianne could tell Hilda was flushed, her hands were shaking slightly and she was absolutely covered in sweat. Realization dawned on Marianne fast and she sat up quickly, taking Hilda’s hands in her own. “Hilda dear I think you’re experiencing your first heat, or rut.” She quickly added. “How are you feeling?” She asked, trying to get a grasp on the situation. Hilda took a deep breath feeling absolutely choked by Marianne’s smell.

“Uh everything smells really really strong, and not to be vulgar or whatever, but my clit feels like it’s on fire.” She rattled off smoothing a hand through her hair. Marianne flushed suddenly, catching the smell of sweet berries and white oak. It felt decidedly Hilda-like, cloying and sweet, but hardy and reliable. Marianne sat up leaning into Hilda to sniff at her scent glands. Hilda brought her hands up, gripping her by the shoulders grunting. “Mari-” she whined, voice wavering with need. She wasn’t sure what she wanted, but the act of scenting sent a pleasant tingle to her crotch. Marianne hushed her, removing the covers from them.

“I know Hilda, I’m pretty sure you're in rut so I’m gonna help you through it.” Marianne brought her hand down to Hilda’s bed shorts. She moved with confidence, happy she could do something to help Hilda. She went to slowly remove Hilda’s shorts making sure not to overstimulate her more than she already was. Hilda clutched her arm, growling when her erection was freed to the open air. Marianne swallowed as the smell increased, she could feel herself slicken in response to Hilda’s arousal. Tentatively she stroked the base of Hilda’s shaft feeling just how stiff and pent up she was.

“Oh Mari” Hilda gave a choked sob trying to press herself more into her hand. Marianne applied a little more pressure sliding her hand up and down. “Goddess Mari I-I couldn’t have imagined it’d feel so intense.” she babbled curling in on herself a bit. She began panting as she increased the pace and added her other hand to gently caress her head in time with her shaft. She bit her lip and grunted as she felt the fast approaching orgasm build in her lower stomach. Marianne leaned in once more giving Hilda a quick kiss, then moved to mouth her scent gland, teeth gently scraping the skin. “Ah Mari- I’m not gonna last” Hilda whined, shoving her head against Marianne’s neck, she could feel Hilda’s teeth sink in slightly. 

“I have you dear, just let it out” Marianne sighed, voice light. She turned her head to give Hilda another kiss. Hilda gave a long drawn out moan as she swelled and spilled into her hand. As she came down from her orgasm she watched Marianne lick her hand clean. Hilda’s eyes went wide seeing her usually extremely shy partner lap up her seed up like it was nothing.

“Goddess Mari, that was so hot.” Hilda mused breathless, pupils dilating. Marianne’s blush deepened almost as if she didn’t realize what she was doing. She could feel herself hardening again. 

“Oh-uhm p-please ignore that, I don’t know what came over me.” she stammered turning her face away from her out of embarrassment. Hilda smirked, her erection back at full attention.

“No way I could never ignore my sweet little Mari doing something so decidedly filthy right in front of me.” Hilda purred pouncing on Marianne. She was still wearing her nightgown, and Hilda decided that was too much clothing. She slid the dress up over her stomach exposing her absolutely drenched undergarments. “You’ve done so much for me so let me return the favor.” She mumbled bringing her nose back to her scent glands inhaling. Marianne whimpered her hips coming up on instinct to grind against Hilda. Hilda snarled, pressing down hard against her. 

No words were exchanged after that, just the sounds of grunting and growling as the two sought mutual pleasure. Hilda’s hands began to roam all over Marianne’s body, feeling her hard nipples. She left bite marks all across her shoulders and neck. Marianne keened, coming quickly after working herself up getting Hilda off. 

Marianne spent hours after, getting Hilda off, who seemed to have way too much stamina and an insatiable appetite. Eventually though, it seemed like Hilda had calmed enough for them to go back to sleep. Marianne had cleaned the both of them up and tucked them in. She knew she’d be sore in the morning, but she was happy to take care of her adorable partner. Hilda seemed ready to just pass out, so Marianne gave her a quick kiss to her forehead and mumbled.

“We’ll have to make you an appointment” she reminded quietly, stroking Hilda’s back. Hilda hummed in affirmation already drifting off.

“Mhm since we know I’m an alpha now.” She whispered sleep slipping over her soon after.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmao idk what I'm doing please don't bully me I haven't written in ten thousand years.


End file.
